Forever
by shopgirl152
Summary: Xander remembers his wedding day. Alternate retelling of "Hells Bells." Slight AU. Xander/Anya, Buffy/Angel, Willow/Tara
1. Chapter 1: PreWedding Jitters

**A/N: **This story has been sitting on my thumb drive for awhile now and I just got around to finishing it. Yay! I feel accomplished. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"She died saving my life"

"That's my girl; always doing something stupid." Xander looked down at the gold ring on his finger. "Like marrying me."

* * *

_One year ago…_

"I take you Xander, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will cherish you and hold you and obey…well, not obey, because that would be stupid and submissive, but…I…I promise to be yours and to love you and take care of you and…"

Tara smiled, watching Anya as she practiced her wedding vows; the ceremony was only hours away and Tara could tell by the look on Anya's face that this would be the happiest day of her life. She snapped out of her musings as Anya walked over to her.

"Can I see Xander now?"

Tara smiled. "It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding."

"Why do I have to wait? I've seen him naked already; I've slept with him; I've made…sweet love to him."

Tara chuckled slightly. "I know you have; it's—it's just a wedding tradition."

Anya groaned. "Damn these human wedding traditions!" Tara chuckled as Anya walked back over to the mirror. "I Anya, take you Xander, to be my lawfully…no, that's not right. Let's try again. I Anya, take _you_ Xander, to be my loving husband. Forever." She grinned. "There…that sounds right."

* * *

"How am I doing Buff? Do I look okay? I mean, really, this tux is just a little tight, don't you think?"

Buffy smiled. "You're fine Xander. You look very handsome." She walked around him, making sure nothing was missing. "Looks like everything is ready." She walked back, studying him. "Except for the bowtie."

"I'll take care of that." Willow walked into the room, grinning. "It _is_ the best man's job after all." She walked over, reaching for the tie, but was stopped short as Xander wrapped her and Buffy in a tight bear hug.

"Oh, my two favorite girls." Xander looked from one to the other, giving each of his friends a soft kiss on the tops of their heads. "Guys, I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"You'll be fine, Buffy assured.

"Yeah. I mean, look at you, you look good in a tux. Except for the bowtie, of course. Here." Willow broke away from the embrace, tying the bowtie expertly. "There, now the look is complete."

Buffy pulled away from the embrace, giving Xander a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go check on the guests; see you guys at the ceremony."

Xander watched her walk out of the room, before turning back to Willow. "So, I look good in a tux huh?" He smirked. "You're not thinking of cheating on Tara, are you? Because you know, you two aren't together anymore…"

Willow gave him an amused look. "_Xander_…"

Xander chuckled. "I'm kidding Will. I know how much Tara means to you." His look softened at the tears in Willow's eyes. "Willow, I'm sorry."

Willow wiped the tears away hastily. "Oh, it's-it's no big deal. I'm fine." She smiled. "But you know, if I wasn't gay…I mean…"

"You and me in formal wear could be a little dangerous." Xander finished the thought, chuckling at the memory.

"Yep. Trouble all the way. Now, let's get you married."

* * *

Willow walked out of the room, heading down the hallway toward the church. She stopped as Anya and Tara walked out of another room. Anya walked over to her.

"Is Xander ready? I mean, he's not going to walk out on me, is he? Because, you know, that would be bad."

Willow smiled. "Don't worry, he's ready."

"Good. Good. Very well, then."

Willow went to walk away, then turned. She put a hand on Anya's shoulder. "Anya, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Willow."

"Now, I love Xander very much. Not as much as you do of course, but let me just say this: if you break his heart, I will beat you to death with a shovel."

Anya started, slightly taken aback. "You're…you're not serious?"

"Oh, am I?" Willow smirked, turning on her heel and walking away.

Anya turned to Tara, her eyes wide. "She can't possibly be serious! I mean, I love Xander! I would never hurt him! I mean, I might yell at him for being stupid, but that's a completely different thing!" She paused. "It _is_ a different thing, isn't it?"

Tara smiled gently. "Yes, it is a different thing. You have nothing to worry about. Now come on, the ceremony's about to start."

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready for this. Aren't there any, you know, vampires that need to be dusted? Demons that need to be beheaded?" Xander laughed nervously.

"Nope. Took the night off. This is more important." Buffy smiled gently. "Besides, this is your night Xander."

"But, what if I can't do it Buffy? I mean, Anya, what does she see in me? I mean…not that I'm having any last minute _doubts_ or anything, but…why me?"

"Because you are a wonderful, handsome man."

"Be serious Buff. The morale boosting isn't exactly _helping_ here."

"Okay. Fine. You wanna know why she chose you? She chose you because she _loves_ you Xander; that's a wonderful thing. I know you're scared now, but…think about it; can you imagine your life without her? Can you remember your life _before_ her?"

Xander paused, considering the question. "No. I guess I can't."

"See. You and Anya are meant for each other; you'll become one. And you'll share a life together and do things together and…you'll hold each other when the nights are long…and cold." She paused. "And lonely…"

"Buffy?" Xander snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You were…uh…distracted. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are ya sure?"

"Absolutely! Now…let's get you to the altar."

* * *

"I can't do this! I can't do this! What if he walks out on me? Leaves me standing at the altar? There aren't any bunnies around, are there?"

Tara cocked an eyebrow. "Bunnies?"

"Yeah. Last time something big happened, it was the apocalypse last year. I saw a stuffed bunny. It was an omen, warning me that we were all going to die."

Tara fought back an amused grin. "I think you're safe Anya; I haven't seen one bunny today. Besides, you didn't die last year."

"But I could have!"

Tara chuckled softly. "You're fine Anya. Now come on, there's the door. Hear the music inside? Pretty soon, the doors will open. When they do, I'll walk in ahead of you. Then, when the wedding march starts to play, that's your cue. Can you do that?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child; of course I can do that! I am a former vengeance demon, after all."

Tara laughed. "Alright." She paused outside the door, listening. "Okay, there's my cue. See you soon." Tara pushed through the doorway, walking down the aisle. She looked at all the people turned out for the event; Xander's family; Anya's family; Buffy…Willow…she stole a glance at Willow as she walked up to stand beside Buffy. Willow grinned, causing Tara to blush.

* * *

"I Anya, take you Xander to be my loving husband. I Anya, take you Xander to be my loving husband." Anya jumped, startled out of her reverie as the door to the vestibule opened. "Well, here goes." She took a deep breath, gathered her bouquet in her hands and headed down the aisle.

She looked around at all the people; there was Halfreck, Clem, Xander's family…she wrinkled her nose as she passed one of Xander's family members; the man had obviously started drinking already.

_I Anya, take you Xander, to be my loving husband. Is he even standing up there?_ She gulped, willing herself to look up. What she saw surprised her, warming her all over; there was Xander, standing proudly at the altar, looking handsome as ever in his black tux. She smiled at the loving look in his eyes.

Xander grinned as Anya walked up the steps, coming to stand in front of him. "You ready for this? He whispered.

"Yes."

He smiled. "Good. Me too."

The preacher stood in front of the couple, a black book open in his hand. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today…."

* * *

Buffy watched Xander and Anya as they exchanged their vows. She had never seen Xander look so happy; he positively glowed. She smiled, looking out over the crowd. Her eyes followed along the rows of people, stopping every so often to land on a few familiar faces that she had known from school. Her eyes hit the back wall, stopping at the door; they went wide as a familiar figure slowly opened the door, quietly sitting in the back_. Oh my god_…


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Photos

Willow leaned toward Buffy, whispering in her ear. "Uh, Buffy? What is Angel doing here? You-you didn't invite him, did you?"

"No. I don't think Anya and Xander di—"

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The crowd cheered as Anya and Xander turned, grinning broadly at their friends and family. "You may now kiss the bride." Xander grabbed Anya, dipping her dramatically as the crowd went wild.

"Xander! That wasn't what we rehearsed!"

"Just smile and wave honey."

* * *

Buffy raced down the steps, headed toward the back door.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Xander ran up to her, catching her by the shoulder. "Where you going Buff? We still have to take pictures of the wedding party."

"Huh?" Buffy looked behind her, somewhat startled by the wedding party posing for a photographer. The photographer looked somewhat stunned as Anya barked orders at him.

"Willow, Tara, you're over here by me; and…Halfreck? You're over here." She put her hands on her hips, glaring at Halfreck as she glared at the photographer. "Halle, sweetie, you're not here for business; this is my wedding day. _My_ day, remember?" Halle sighed dejectedly, falling in beside Anya. "Okay, now…Xander! Get over here!"

"Coming sweetie!" He turned toward Buffy, grabbing her by the hand. "Come on Buff; I don't want to get in trouble the day of my own wedding." He headed toward the altar, dragging Buffy behind him.

"But…Angel…he was here."

"Angel?" Xander grinned as he let go of Buffy's hand, heading over to stand on the other side of Anya. "Glad he showed up."

Buffy stared, her eyes wide. "_You_ invited him? How—how'd you track down his address?"

"Oh, I talked to Willow; I knew she had it. Anyway, I'm glad he—"

"Okay everyone, smile!" The photographer held up his camera, taking a picture, blinding the wedding party with the bright flash.

* * *

"Okay, aaannnd….could you squeeze closer together? That's it." The photographer snapped another picture. "Okay, now if I could just get a picture of the bridesmaids, then of course, a few shots of the bride and groom, that would be wonderful." He put down his camera, directing the bridesmaids to where they would stand. "You two…" he pointed to Tara and Willow. "Over here please." He directed Willow and Tara to a spot at the altar. He stopped, studying them. "You two make a great couple."

Willow felt herself blush. "Uh…we do? Really? I mean, as far as couples….I mean…two girls go anyway, right?"

Tara chuckled lightly, touching Willow's hand. "Just look at the camera swee—I mean, Willow. We'll-we'll be done in a minute."

"It's really not necessary, but…oh what the heck." The photographer held the camera to his face, framing Willow and Tara. "Smile please!" He snapped the picture, holding back a laugh. "Perfect." He smirked. "You two really do make a cute couple." The two witches blushed. The photographer looked around. "Can I have the rest of the bridesmaids please?"

Buffy and Dawn walked up, Dawn standing next to Tara, Buffy next to Willow. Willow breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thankful for the distraction. "Did you see that? He took a picture of us!"

Buffy smiled. "Aw, it was cute."

"Yeah…but…I mean…Tara and I aren't back together…I mean…we're apart. But, uh…I'm hoping we can get back togeth—"

Buffy put a reassuring hand on Willow's shoulder. "Calm down Will; it's just a wedding. Everything will be fine."

"Smile please!" Buffy and Willow turned toward the photographer, smiling as the flash went off, temporarily blinding them.

"Wow, that's a strong flash," said Buffy, opening and closing her eyes to dispel the light dots that had formed.

"Yeah. You'd think the flash wouldn't be as strong," agreed Willow. She paused, looking around. "Hey, where'd Angel go?"

"He left?" Buffy looked around the church, her smile fading.

"Hey, don't-don't be sad Buffy. I mean, he's Angel; he's probably lurking around here somewhere. He usually doesn't stay hidden for long." Willow paused as the photographer snapped another picture. "Hey, maybe you'll see him at the reception."

"I sure hope so." Buffy forced a smile as another flash went off.


	3. Chapter 3: Toasting

**A/N: **Sorry about taking so long to update. Being busy and having computer issues is not a good mix.

* * *

Angel lurked around outside, grateful for the cloudy day. If it had been sunny, he wouldn't have been able to come; Xander had only contacted him last week. He leaned against a post, surveying the massive amounts of dishes and covered food that were just waiting for the hungry guests.

He was about to walk off when the door to the church opened, revealing the wedding party. He grinned broadly at the sight of Buffy walking down the stairs, watching her talk animatedly to Willow. He quietly snuck behind the post, poking his head out, deciding to lay in wait for the moment.

* * *

Buffy walked down the steps, searching under the canopy, but it was no use; Angel was nowhere to be found. She sighed sadly.

Willow gently patted her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry he didn't show up Buffy. But, hey, at least Xander didn't leave Anya at the altar. That's a good thing at least." She forced a smile.

Buffy only nodded sadly as she took a seat at her assigned table. "I guess."

* * *

Angel peered at Buffy, feeling slightly guilty for hiding and lurking. He moved around toward the front of the post, headed for her table, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey Angel. Glad you could make it." Xander smiled warmly, shaking Angel's hand.

Angel took the hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm just glad it's cloudy, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come." He smiled.

"So…have ya said hi to Buffy yet?"

"I was just on my way over to see her." He looked over his shoulder, noticing that Buffy looked even sadder than before. "What's been going on? I haven't been away that long, have I?"

"You do know we pretty much pulled her out of heaven right?"

"Yeah. She came and talked to me about it, but…is there anything else?"

Xander looked over toward Buffy. "I don't know; she's been depressed ever since we brought her back. Stress with work and then her Mom dying last year, having to take care of Dawn…it's been a rough year."

"Yeah." Angel looked out at the sea of guests, noticing Willow and Tara sitting at separate tables. He nodded in their direction. "Looks like it's been rough on everybody."

"Yeah. Willow's getting pretty good with the magic stuff, but…she's a little too good. Her spells have been getting dangerous; Tara left because of it. But…Willow's been trying extra hard lately. She really misses Tara." Angel nodded knowingly. Xander clapped him on the back. "Well, I gotta get back; it's almost time for the toasts. I'll see you later." Xander turned to walk away, then paused, turning back. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to Buffy; she misses you."

"I will."

* * *

Anya stood up at her table, excitedly clinking her knife on her glass. Pretty soon, a symphony of clinking could be heard coming from the various tables. "Alright everyone, time for the toast part of the wedding. You know, the part where you talk about me."

"Don't forget me honey." Xander walked up next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

Anya leaned over, hissing in Xander's ear. "Where have you been? The toasts were supposed to start two minutes ago!"

"I was talking to someone. Now, sit down honey; Halfreck's about to toast you."

"I hope she says something good about me."

"Sweetie—"

"I have known Anya ever since she was a brand new vengeance demon." Halfreck looked around, making sure she had everyone's attention. She nodded as she continued. "She started off scared, not knowing what to do, or how to go about seeking vengeance on wrong-doing men. But then…" Halfreck's eyes filled with tears. "She did us all proud! Exacting vengeance on every spiteful, wrong-doing, two-timing, chauvinistic—"

"Uh, Halle? That's enough. We're supposed to be talking about the wedding. _My_ wedding, remember?"

"Oh. Right. "Halfreck raised her glass in a toast. "Anyway, congratulations to the happy couple." She looked at Xander begrudgingly. "I guess Xander is an okay match. Considering."

"_Halle_…" Anya warned.

"To Xander and Anya!"

"To Xander and Anya!"

Anya bounced up and down excitedly as the wedding guests sipped their drinks. "Okay, who else wants to say good things about me?"

"I will." Tara stood up, addressing the crowd. "I-I'm Tara. And I would just like to say that…well…I-I haven't known Anya very long, but in the time I've known her, she has shown to be a good match for Xander and…I hope they are very happy together." She sat back down, looking at Willow. "Did I do alright?" she mouthed.

"You did great," Willow mouthed back, causing Tara to blush.

Xander stood up, addressing the crowd. "Okay, now that we've talked about Anya, who wants to talk about me?" He looked down the long table. "Willow?"

"Be glad to." Willow smiled, grabbing her glass as she stood up. "I've known Xander my whole life. We've grown up together and gone to the same schools. I can honestly say that he is my best friend and I couldn't be happier for him…"

* * *

Buffy looked down the rows, smiling as she listened to Willow recount the yellow crayon story. She raised her glass as the toast ended, her eyes landing on a tall, dark figure standing near the buffet tables. She gulped, a faint blush on her cheeks as her eyes met his.

"Buffy? Is there anything you'd like to say? You _are_ the maid of honor and one of my best friends."

"Huh?" Buffy started, looking down the row at Xander, who peered at her expectantly. "Oh. My turn." She stood up, her knees shaking as she looked out over the crowd. "Sorry; little spacey there. To much slaying." The crowd laughed. "What to say about Xander. Well…I met him when I first moved to Sunnydale. A…scared former cheerleader and popular girl who didn't know her way around school. He showed me the ropes and…" she looked at him, smiling fondly. "He became one of my best friends. He's dependable, I can always count on him and…well, he's always there to lend a hand. So, big brother, I wish you and Anya a very happy marriage and a long life."


	4. Chapter 4: The Reception

Xander stood speechless, his eyes wet. He quickly wiped the tears away when he realized he was still standing in front of the crowd, awkwardly holding up a glass. He swallowed. "Well…thank you Buffy. I think…I think that was probably the only time she's left me speechless. Go figure." The crowd laughed. "So…if there aren't any more toasts, may I direct your attention to the delicious food that has been set up for your enjoyment. We will begin serving in just a few minutes."

* * *

Buffy hurriedly stood up from the table the moment guests started lining up to be served. She scanned the crowd, praying that Angel was still there. He was. She grinned broadly, making a beeline toward him, only to be stopped by Xander.

"Buff, what you said up there…it…it was beautiful. And dammit, I didn't think I could be that emotional."

Buffy turned to him, smiling. "I meant every word. You're my big brother and hey, family has to stick together right?"

"Ya got that right." He looked around at the assortment of guests. "Especially when you run with this kind of crowd."

"Yeah…"

"Buff?"

Buffy started. "What?"

"I don't mean to break your habit of staring at the guests, but…" Xander stopped, his eyes landing on Angel across the way. He smiled, turning back to Buffy. "Go."

"What?"

"I know you're looking at Angel. Go. Talk to him. It's okay."

Buffy turned to Xander, wrapping him in a hug. "Thanks Xander. You're the best."

"I know." He smiled. "Go. And tell him he's welcome to help himself to the food. I mean, if he wants any—"

"I will."

* * *

Angel watched across the way as Buffy wrapped Xander in a hug, then started walking toward him. He grinned broadly, unable to help himself as Buffy approached him. "Hey Buffy. How—" He studied her, slightly confused as she stood in front of him with her eyes closed, a slight smile on her lips. "Buffy?"

"I'm basking."

Angel broke into a grin, silently admiring her. His eyes traced her lips, jawbone, face, cheeks, eyes. Even if it was only for today, he wanted to remember all of her. Every little bit of her. And when things got tough, he would have this image to remember her by. He grunted slightly as Buffy suddenly lunged at him, burying her face in his coat.

"Oh Angel, I've missed you so much."

He rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing

Willow sat at a table by herself, picking at the food on her plate. She sighed; this was the happiest day of Xander's life. She should be happy and celebrating with him. Instead, all she could think about was Tara. She sighed wistfully, resting her chin in her hand as she gazed across the way at Tara. "So close, so far."

"Hey Will. How you enjoying the reception?"

Willow started, turning around to meet Xander's questioning stare. "Oh. It's…uh…good. Everything is great Xander. Going really well even."

"Really? I take it you're not having that great a time."

"That obvious huh?"

"Well, for one thing, you're picking at this delicious, yet obscenely expensive food that Anya and I are so generously providing and for another—"

"Oh Xander, I'm sorry. I'm enjoying the food. Really. It's just…Tara. And—and—"

"I'm kidding Will."

"Oh."

"Though not about the food being expensive; my wallet's gonna be hurting for awhile. I'll have to work longer hours to pay it off." He smiled.

"Aww. I'm sorry Xander."

Xander shrugged. "Such is the working life." He looked toward Tara. "So…why don't you go talk to her?"

"Tara? Oh no, I can't really."

"Why not?"

"You saw her before Xander. She—she wants nothing to do with me. To do with…you know…the magic thing."

"It takes little steps Will. Maybe if you talk to her, things might be a little better. They might not, but…what's the harm in trying?"

Willow smiled. "You know what Xander? You're right. There is no harm in trying." She stood up, walking over to where Tara was sitting.

Xander smiled. "Aw, young love."

"I love getting married. It's all about me today. The toasts, the cake, the presents. We even got three toasters!"

Xander started as Anya sat down next to him. "Sweetie, those presents were supposed to be opened _after_ the wedding. Wedding etiquette remember?"

Anya pouted. "But I wanted to see what was inside. Besides, I only opened the toasters. The rest are all clothes and furniture; we don't need those."

"We don't?"

"No. You make good money. I take that money and buy things for our house. Better than the ratty old clothes some people gave us." She leaned her head on Xander's shoulder. "We should get married more often. Can we get married again next year?"

Xander smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Sure Sweetie. Right after we return the toasters."

* * *

Willow cautiously walked toward the table, lingering at a chair. "Is…is this seat taken?"

Tara looked up. "No. You…you can have it."

"Thanks." Willow sat down, twiddling her thumbs. "So…you having fun?"

"Yeah. Definitely. It's…it's great. Really. Lots of people."

"Lots of ghouls and monsters. I mean…who knew there would be so many here?"

"Yeah." Tara paused. "Well, Anya is an ex-demon, so—"

"Right." Willow looked around the room, watching as the D.J started to play a slow song. She gulped, looking at Tara uncertainly. "Do…do you wanna dance? This is a great song. I mean…we don't have to. Only if you want to, I mean."

"Well, I don't thi—"

"Ladies and gentlemen, would the wedding party please come to dance floor to join the bride and groom for the first dance."

Willow blushed. "Wedding party. That's us."

"Guess that means…we kinda have to."

"Well, come on. No sense in delaying the inevitable." Willow stood up, gently taking Tara's hand as she led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Oh. The wedding party dance. I should go." Buffy went to walk away, only to have Angel wrap his strong arms around her, pulling her close.

"Why? We're good right here, aren't we?"

"Well…it's the wedding party dance and not everyone has someone to dance with."

"Like?"

"Like Dawn. She's the only one left."

"Really? She looks fine to me."

Buffy looked toward the dance floor, her eyes landing on Dawn…and a strange boy she was dancing with. "Hey, who's that boy? I haven't seen him before." She pried herself away from Angel's embrace. "I have to go check on her; that boy could be trouble."

Angel grabbed her hand. "Buffy." She turned to look at him. "Buffy, I'm sure he's fine. He's just a random boy that probably asked her to dance. It's fine."

"But—"

He laughed. "Buffy, it's just for one night. Let it go."

"Okay, Dawn may be fine, but I'm supposed to be out there."

Angel twirled her around. "Well, to bad; they'll have to contend with me first." He wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she finally gave in, melting into his embrace, nuzzling his shirt. He leaned down, whispering in her ear. "We're fine right here."


	6. Chapter 6: Forever United

"W-Willow?"

"Yeah?" Willow started at the look in Tara's eyes. It was a look she had never seen before…and couldn't place. She swallowed hard. "Wh-what is it Tara?"

"I know it'll be hard to get back to the way things were…"

"I know."

"And I know that it will take a lot of time to rebuild the trust…"

"I know."

"And I know that we…we might have to spend time apart and it will be awkward getting to know each other again…"

"I know."

"But…could you just be kissing me now?"

Willow grinned, leaning in and capturing Tara's lips with her own. Her body trembled at the contact as the electricity flowed from her lips down to her toes. She broke away, smiling faintly as Tara nuzzled her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I walked away. I-I don't want anyone else Willow. Ju-just you."

"Hey." Willow lifted Tara's chin up. "Baby, that's all I've wanted too."

"Really?"

"Really." Willow cupped Tara's chin with her hand, drawing her in, giving her quick tiny kisses as the music washed over them.

* * *

Xander looked over Anya's shoulder, grinning at the sight a few feet before him. Tara and Willow gently kissing each other, dancing cheek to cheek and across the way, swaying underneath a pillar, Angel and Buffy, lost in a loving embrace. He turned to Anya, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Well, looks like everything worked out to tonight. Angel and Buffy are back together and so are Willow and Tara. Everybody's happy. This day is the best day of my life."

"Yeah, Buffy, Angel, Willow, Tara. Good for them." Anya looked Xander square in the eye. "Now dip me."

"Yes dear."

* * *

"I should probably take this off." Xander went to take the gold ring off his finger, only to have Andrew stop him.

"Leave it."

"What's the point? She died Andrew. I'll never see her again."

"Yes you will. You'll see her every time you close your eyes; you'll think of her everytime you see a bunny…" Xander smiled faintly. "Look man, she loved you. She loved you enough to marry you. Doesn't that mean something?"

Xander smiled, absently twirling the gold ring. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does." He clapped Andrew on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Now, will you film me giving you that rousing speech?"

"Forget it."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this. Fanfiction readers are the best.


End file.
